Super Buu
Evil Majin Boo or Super Buu (Funimation dub) is the transformed state of Evil Buu after eating Majin Buu. It is the strongest form of Majin Buu and the most powerful of the four main villains of Dragon Ball Z. Biography The first thing that Super Buu did after he transformed (aside from cracking his neck and powering up) was to brutally kill deranged gunman Smitty by going down his throat in liquid form and blowing him up. He did not kill Mr. Satan, as part of Majin Buu inside him remembered Satan, so he went to Kami's Lookout (as he could now sense energy signals). He asked to fight Son Goten and Trunks, and after trying to stall him (during which time Super Buu unleashed a Human Extinction Attack to kill all inhabitants of Earth except Mr. Satan/Mr. Hercule, Bee, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and anyone at Kami's Lookout or the Karin Tower), agreed to let him wait an hour before fighting them. During this time, Chi-Chi slapped him for killing Gohan (even though Gohan is training in the Sacred World of the Kais) and he turned her into an egg and crushed her. Boo soon got impatient of waiting, so he got Piccolo to take him into the Room of Time and Space (also known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber), where Goten and Trunks were training. Piccolo deliberately took the longest way possible to stall him before they reached the chamber and Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and fought Super Buu. Eventually Gotenks turned Super Saiyan and used Super Ghost Kamikaze Attacks on him to severely damage him, and even reduce him to molecules, but he was able to come back together. When Gotenks faked being unable to make any more ghosts, Piccolo destroyed the entrance to the chamber to trap them in. In desperation, Buu yelled "LET ME OUT!", unwittingly using his Dimension Scream technique, (a technique where the user screams so loudly, they tear open holes between dimensions) to open a portal to the outside world, where he escaped to. He turned Kuririn, Artificial Human 18, Marron, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Bulma, Videl, Muten Roshi, Gyumao, and Mr. Popo into chocolate and ate them while Dende was secretly thrown off the lookout to save the Dragon Balls by Mr. Popo before he got turned into chocolate. When Gotenks turned Super Saiyan 3 and escaped, he fought Buu again, and was at a slight advantage until he lost his Super Saiyan 3 power and his fusion wore off. Son Gohan arrived shortly after, powered up by Rou Dai Kaioshin, and beat up Buu, who self-destructed in an attempt to kill Gohan. Buu survived and regenerated, and tricked Goten and Trunks into fusing again. He then absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo and transformed into a much more stronger and intelligent form. His antenna became a head tentacle. Buu fought Gohan and gained the advantage, forcing Rou Dai Kaioshin to give Goku his life and give him Potara earrings to fuse with Gohan. Tien attacked Buu, and Goku arrived with the earrings, but Gohan lost his earring before he could put it on. Goku fought Buu, who lost most of his power as Gotenks' fusion wore off inside him. However, he turned his severed head tentacle into liquid and used it to absorb Gohan, drastically increasing his power into one of the most powerful villains in Dragon Ball Z. Goku eventually fused with Vegeta to become Vegito and manages to injure Super Buu, with Buu's liquid form going down his throat ineffective, as well as his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, and even turning him into candy did not stop him, forcing Buu to turn Vegito back. After taking several huge beatings (often being blown to bits or losing several limbs), Buu absorbed Vegito. This was Vegito's plan all along, as he wanted to rescue the others. After separating (due to Buu's stomach acid dissolving the fusion), Goku and Vegeta found Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan absorbed, and cut them down from their cocoons (referred to by Buu as "people pods"). Returning to his original form, he entered his own mind to fight Goku and Vegeta. They could not destroy him inside his own head, and he nearly absorbed Vegeta at one point, but eventually Vegeta tore down the original Majin Buu. Instead of turning back into Evil Buu, however, he turned into Kid Buu. Notable Techniques Crasher Buu More commonly known as Now It's My Turn. It involves Super Buu saying "Now it's my turn!" and attacks the opponent with a headbutt to their face. He then double slaps the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Finally, Super Buu teleports behind the opponent and backflip kicks them on their back before double punching them away, inflicting a great deal of damage. Wrap Attack Super Buu morphs his body into the shape of a spiral, then proceeds to stretch and wrap every inch of his body around his target. Revenge Death Bomber Super Buu's ultimate attack. To perform the technique, Super Buu charges pink energy around him while saying "I'll make you pay!" and unleashes it in the form of a gigantic explosion with him as the nexus, yelling out "I'LL KILL YOU!", inflicting a massive amount of damage. This attack will destroy most of Buu's body, but he can regenerate. Absorption Super Buu can absorb beings like every other form of Majin Buu. Complete Body Manipulation Another innate ability of Majin Buu. Genocide Blast Super Buu raises his hand up in the air and charges a pink aura around his body. Then, he fires a massive barrage of pink energy waves up into the air to rain down on the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. The blasts are extremely fast and numerous and very hard to dodge. Super Buu used this attack to kill everyone on Earth that wasn't on Kami's Lookout. Change Beam This attack is fired from his antenna and can actually change any object or person into any type of object regardless of their strength. However, upon transformation, strong opponents can retain enough power to attack. Ill Flash A large pink Mouth Energy Wave (Also called Gack!). Victory Cannon One of Gotenks' original attacks. First, Buu opens his mouth and charges a yellow energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere in the form of a jagged Energy Wave against the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Mystical Buu Cannonball More commonly known as Mystic Ball Attack. It is Buu curling himself up in a ball, and launches himself at his opponent, knocking them away. Then, he flies away and charges back to knock into the opponent several times. Finally, the user flies high up into the air and charges downward to knock the opponent into the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. Dimension Scream More commonly known as Vice Shout. It is Super Buu letting out all of his energy in a high pitched scream, ripping dimensions. It is said to possess enough power to destroy the whole universe in mere seconds and can act as a barrier to protect himself. Bring It! A counterattack used after he absorbs Gotenks. Before the opponent attacks him, Buu shouts "Come here!" as he strangles the opponent by his antenna. He then brings the opponent closer with his antenna before punching them away and then ending the attack by blasting them with a Vanishing Beam, inflicting a large amount of damage. Vanishing Beam One of Majin Buu's signature skills. The Vanishing Beam is a simple pink, perfectly round beam (it looks like a sphere when looking straight down it) fired from the palm of the hand. It can be fired very easily with no charge up or special stance. Its power varies, but the standard version has been used to combat the Kamehameha and an uncharged version used by Kid Buu is powerful enough to completely vaporize the Earth, making it very powerful. It also has several other variations. Planet Destruction Blast More commonly known as Destroy Everything!. It is used by Super Buu after he absorbs Gohan. Super Buu raises his hands up in the air, charges a large pink energy sphere, and then he throws his hands forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Majin Kamehameha A large pink Super Kamehameha used used by Majin Buu. Galactic Donut Volley A variation of Gotenks' attack used after absorbing him. Flash War A Full Power Energy Barrage Wave fired from his fingers. It is used by Super Buu after he absorbs Gohan. Mystic Shooter A technique used by Super Buu after absorbing Gohan. First, Super Buu raises both of his hands backwards, and charges red streaks of electricity in his palms. Then, he swings his hands over his head and fires reddish-pink energy discs against the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Majin Static Orb A technique used by Super Buu after Gohan is absorbed by the demon. Super Buu curves his right side back and charges a pink energy sphere with streaks of electricity in his hand. He then throws his arm forward and fires the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting high damage. You'll Die a Painful Death Used by Gohan Absorbed Super Buu. He punches the opponent in the stomach and jumps into the air to elbow them on their back. Then, he kicks the opponent up into the air and teleports behind them to backhand punch them away. Finally, Super Buu puts his hands forward and fires many pink energy blasts at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Super Buu Ghost Attack Super Buu uses Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, performing the same maneuvers, except resembling Super Buu in appearance rather than Gotenks due to the ghosts being duplicates of the attack's user. These ghosts are also different from those generated by Gotenks, since they can perform the Kamehameha and Masenko attacks. It is used after he absorbs Gotenks. Dangerous Liquid Bomb Super Buu shoots out of his solid form and liquefies himself to force his body into the opponent orally and either destroys them from the inside, or takes control over their body. Forms Ultra Kid Buu The most powerful form of Pure Super buu, and closest form of Super Buu to Kid Buu. Kid Buu/Super Buu attained this form when he absorbed his first victim, the past South Kai many thousands of years ago Fat Buu The weakest of all of Majin Buu's transfromations. Super buu attained this from when he absorbed the past Supreme Kai, Daikao. Daikao's pure heart corrupted Super buu therefore into the likeness of his fat and good hearted self. Fat Buu eventually gets locked away by Bibidi before being revived again in the Buu saga in the manga and anime Fat Buu w/ Dabura Fat Buu absorbs Dabura by turning him into chocolate and eating him, Fat Buu does this with the majority of the human race as well, however he does not change physical form when he does this. Pure Evil Buu The evil counterpart to Fat (Good) Buu. Appeared when Fat Buu had become angry at the gunman who shot his dog and Mr Satan. Pure Super Buu The base form of Super buu, after Evil Buu absorbs Fat Buu, he transforms into Pure Super Buu. Super Buu w/ Gotenks (Buutenks w. Piccolo) Super Buu absorbs Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Super Namek Piccolo during his battle against Ultimate Gohan and Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and for a short time manages to easily defeat them in battle. Super Buu w/ Piccolo (w. Goten and Trunks) Super Buu reverts to this state after Gotenks defuses inside him back into Goten and Trunks. However, he is never shown fighting in this state, due to absorbing Gohan shortly after. Kid Buu Super Buu's original form. Super Buu w/ Son Gohan (Ultimate Buu, Buuhan) Super Buu's strongest form in the anime and manga, Super Buu takes this form after absorbing Ultimate (mystic) Gohan, in this form he easily defeats Super Saiyan 3 Goku but only holds up for a short period of time against Vegito. Super Buu w/ Vegeta (Buugeta) Super Buu takes this form in ''Budokai 2 ''after absorbing base Vegeta. Super Buu w/ Tien Shinhan (Buutencha) Super Buu takes this form in ''Budokai 2 ''after absorbing Tenshinhan and Yamcha. Super Buu w/ Cell (Perfect Buu) Super Buu takes this form in ''Budokai 2 ''after absorbing Perfect Cell. Super Buu w/ Frieza (Brieza) Super Buu takes this form in ''Budokai 2 ''after absorbing Frieza (Final form). Uub Human resurrected version of Kid buu. Appears at the 28th Martial arts tournament at the end of DBZ after King Yemma revived him, ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu. He is powerful but good and becomes Goku's pupil at the end of DBZ and throughout GT Majuub (Buu and Uub Fusion) Majin Buu fuses with Uub in order to try and stop Baby in GT. Gallery Super Buu (Gotenks).png|Super Buu w/ Gotenks Super Buu (Piccolo).png|Super Buu w/ Piccolo Super Buu (Gohan).png|Super Buu w/ Gohan Super_Buu_(Vegito).png|Super Buu with Gohan's shirt off. Super_Buu_(Vegeta).png|Super Buu w/ Vegeta Super Buu (Tiencha).png|Super Buu w/ Tiencha Super Buu (Frieza).png|Super Buu w/ Frieza 609662-super_buu__cell_absorbed_.jpg|Super Buu w/ Cell dragSuper_Buu-9.JPG|Super Buu's Evil Grin 23654.jpg 246202-buu_universe_6_super.jpg 266585-untitledkjjhh_super.jpg 518939-sketch_gohan_buu_by_littlebuu.jpg 518940-sketch_super_buu_by_littlebuu.jpg MajinBuuSuperMBTransforms.jpg smiletled.jpg SuperBuuStrangleGohan.png fy.JPG Ultra kid buu.png|Ultra Kid buu, shortly after absorbing past South Kai. Evil buu.png|Evil Buu, shortly after being released from Fat Buu's head. super_buu_final_by_alexiscabo1-daxxuhq.png The Music Like Frieza and Cell, Buu has his own theme music. Including: "Buu is Fighting";"Scary Buu";"Super Buu theme";"Buu absorbs Gohan" and many other themes Attributed theme music includes: "Mystery of the Z sword";"demon mist";"majin theme" and many other attributed themes. Trivia *An interesting thing to note about Super Buu is that for most of his transformations his personality changes. He doesn't have much personality as Evil Buu; After becoming Super Buu he gains a soft spot for Hercule (due to having Majin Buu inside him); he becomes more intelligent after absorbing Piccolo and Gotenks; when he becomes Kid Buu he turns into a mindless killing machine; and he becomes a good person when reincarnated as Uub. *As mentioned in the last DBZ Movie 'Resurrection of F' or some versions 'Revival of F,' Frieza mentions Buu as being one of the few creatures in the universe that his father warned him about, including Beerus and one of the few fighters not to challenge. Although Golden Frieza now surpasses any of Buu's forms. *Buu is many millenia of years old. *the three characters of Bibidi, Babidi (the creator(s) of Buu) and Buu is another DBZ word pun on "Bibidi, Babidi, Buu" a magical phrase that the fairy godmother in Disney's Cinderella says. Akira Toriyama, the creator of DBZ confirms this and is somewhat a fan of Disney himself. *Apart from Beerus, Buu has killed more people and destroyed more planets than any other DBZ villain. Category:Destroyers Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Fighter Category:Dark Forms Category:Parasite Category:Cataclysm Category:Deceased Category:Barbarian Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Creation Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutated Category:Alter-Ego Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Nihilists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Category:Nemesis Category:Psychopath Category:Multi-beings Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Humanoid Category:Pure Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Magic Category:Destroyer of Innocence